Bob Ogden
Bob Ogden was a wizard who led the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol in the 1920s. He was described as being a "short, plump man wearing enormously thick glasses that reduced his eyes to molelike specks". Despite his appearance, Ogden was an extremely competent wizard and a straight-to-the-point man, who tolerated a great deal from others, and felt no need to justify his blood status to anyone. Biography Early life Ogden was born either under a pure wizarding family or under a half-Muggle, half-wizarding family. He also seemed to have trouble disguising as a Muggle like most wizards, thereby ruling out the possibility that he was a Muggle-born. He presumably attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, before being employed by the Ministry of Magic. Professional life Ogden was employed by the Ministry of Magic and worked at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He eventually rose to become head of the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol. Visit to the Gaunt Shack ]] In the course of his duties, Ogden, "disguised" in a strange assortment of Muggle clothes (due to his inexperience with trying to look like Muggles) which included a frock-coat and spats over a striped one-piece bathing costume, went to the Gaunt Shack, to interview one of its occupants; Morfin Gaunt, who the Department had reason to believe that not only did he perform magic in front of a Muggle the previous night, but he accosted that same Muggle and performed a jinx or hex on him (Tom Riddle Sr.) and caused him to erupt in highly painful hives. Upon arrival, Ogden was shocked when he found himself held at knife and wand-point by Morfin, and was unable to understand their use of Parseltongue when Morfin commanded him to leave. Morfin then fired a curse temporarily damaged Ogden's nose. Morfin's father, Marvolo Gaunt, who instead used English, called Morfin off and confronted Ogden. Ogden was polite and courteous, and was reluctantly allowed to enter to discuss Morfin's serious breach of wizarding law which occurred in the early hours of that morning. Upon entry into the dilapidated and filthy shack, Ogden politely greeted the third and final occupant; Merope Gaunt, and then engaged in conversation with Marvolo, informing him of Morfin's crimes. Ogden witnessed the deplorable treatment of Merope by her family, and Marvolo's stubbornness and belief in pure-blood superiority, ignoring Ogden's claim that Morfin had broken wizarding law and Muggles "had it coming (to them)". Ogden then pulled out a small scroll of parchment, which he revealed was a summons to a Ministry hearing, though this made matters far worse, as Marvolo went into a tirade about how their "superior" family shouldn't be summoned by anyone. Ogden justified that it was his right as Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad that allowed him to summon suspects of magical crime, and largely ignored Marvolo's ranting, and afterwards said that Morfin made an unjustified attack on the defenceless Muggle, which warranted investigation and punishment. Seeing that their discussion was getting them nowhere, Ogden rose to leave, informing Marvolo of the time and date of the hearing and Morfin's expectancy to attend it, when suddenly the three people began using Parseltongue again, leaving Ogden bewildered and irritated by the sudden outbreak of inaudible language usage. Marvolo suddenly lunched to throttle Merope, and Ogden, concerned for her safety, promptly performed a Revulsion Jinx, making Marvolo fall away, but cause Morfin to begin firing hexes indiscriminately at him, causing Ogden to run for his life. As he left, Ogden was hit by the Muggle victim; Tom Riddle Sr.'s horse carriage, and after a brief moment of disorientation, Ogden set off again, Apparating back to the Ministry and returned with reinforcements within fifteen minutes. Ogden and his men overpowered Marvolo and Morfin when they attempted to fight, removed them from the cottage and turned them over to the Wizengamot, where they passed judgement. Death Ogden died some time before 1996, of natural causes, but not before Albus Dumbledore, during his investigations into Lord Voldemort's mysterious past, tracked him down and persuaded Ogden to confide his recollections of his encounter with the Gaunt family to him. These memories were placed in his Pensieve and later shown to Harry Potter. Ogden remained unaware that his actions set the stage for the creation and rise of Voldemort himself. Behind the scenes *It is possible that Ogden is related to Former-Wizengamot member Tiberius Ogden, though it remains unconfirmed. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references fr:Bob Ogden Ogden, Bob Ogden, Bob Ogden, Bob Category:Ogden family Ogden, Bob